


Dear Blue Eyed Man in Class 302

by Grace_28 (orphan_account)



Series: Funny Cracks of Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Confession Letters, Happy Ending, Hunter Dean, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grace_28
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Funny Cracks of Destiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617022
Kudos: 15





	Dear Blue Eyed Man in Class 302

_Dear blue eyed ~~hunk~~ man class 302,_

_Hi. It’s Dean. Y’know… that guy in the back with a weird jacket all the time? Yeah, that jacket belongs to my brother, Sammy. ~~He’s such a nerd. He’s short, and he’s a really sassy person with a boring sense of humor. God, you’d love him.~~ This is definitely something that you’ll never find. Gosh, this is so awkward. I’m glad that you’ll never find this._

_Er, anyways, I’m Dean Winchester and I have no idea on how to write this stupid thing. This is really weird, ‘specially cause I’m a guy, y’know. I’m a senior ~~well no shi~~ t in your class, and I think you seem _ ~~_hot out of my league am_ azing _perfect_~~ _cool. I mean, dude, the first day I saw you in class, you were wearing a Styx shirt and black jeans. That was an awesome fashion statement._

_And then, the more I watched you, I kept noticing that you seemed really tired. So Benny and I (Benny Lafiette), ~~followed you stalked you~~ asked around for you after school and found that you were working multiple part time jobs. Which is pretty weird, not gonna admit. After all, you’re a highschool kid- you shouldn’t be working so hard. Plus, you nearly beat some asshole up during one of your shifts because they were disrespecting Charlie in front of you! Gotta say, that expression on that guy’s face after you poured a starwberry milkshake was priceless. Still brings me tears of joy. Your sense of humor is definitely something I want to be around to witness._

_~~I mean, that’s probably why I’m attracted to you.~~ _

_Anyways, the one chance I had… well, Charlie ruined it. :( Remember that time when the teacher told us to partner up for this dumb project? Well, I noticed that you didn’t have a partner, I ~~threw~~ let Benny go with Andrea. I think he’s still pissed off since I knew that he likes her- that he was an awkward mess around her- and I still did it anyways. Anyways, we were definitely going to be partnered up together until Charlie, ~~that bitch~~ , strolled in late with a rainbow painted on her forehead and linked arms with you. _ ~~_Goddammit. If it wasn’t for her, I could be kissing you right now. Ignore that last line._ ~~

_Anyways, she, that very same Charlie, told me to be truthful with myself… so I tried this exercise out, turns out, my thoughts are still the same. ~~I’m not gay. And I’m not straight. Nor am I bi or whatever. Turns out I’m Cas-sexual. Or axsexual or whatever. I mean, honestly, have you looked at yourself in the mirror you hot fuck? Are you trying to kill me? Like god damn. If you’d let me, I wouldn’t hesitate to fuck you. And if I was being 100% truthful, I’d let you choke me to death and I’ll still find a way to say “thank you”. But, that’d just mean that I was horny.~~_

_Er- sorry. That went a bit… Too far. Please ignore the scratches. Gosh, I really need a life. Or to make a move on you. Whatever is sorta cool with you? I guess…_

_Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, uh, why are you terrifyingly good at sports? Like what the hell? Are you God? ~~I don’t believe in that guy, but, if you were him, I’d definitely believe in you.~~ What did you do to make a 6 pack? ~~What did you do to get such broad shoulders and thin waist that shows off your ass?~~ Because, not only are you smart and hands_ome, _but you’re also capable of doing every single sport our coach has been letting us do._

_Anyways, in case you haven’t noticed from my terrible nervousness, I like you. God that’s so embarrassing to even read. ~~What would Sammy even think? His Cas-sexual older brother? Who he doesn’t even know who Castiel Novak is? God, what would Dad think? He’s always been a tense motherfucker over the most useless things. Would he make me bait for the next hunt? Shit shit shit.~~ Completely ignore the last few sentences. But, uh, if you actually read that...I’ll just save you the trouble of researching it up. To put it shortly, I’m- well, I’m a hunter._

_Not like those animal hunters in the green forests. I mean, I hunt monsters and douchebags who go crazy. My whole family does. My dad, my brother, and I are proud hunters. My mom had died in a house fire by this yellow-eyed demon. Yeah, they exist. Other than chasing after the guy blindly, we don’t really have a life. But, seeing those people’s faces, the ones that we manage to save… Man, it’s amazing. Compared to that, beating up those douchebags is just a bonus! ~~You should definitely come along next time. I’ll show you the ropes, and then maybe our kids will follow in our footsteps. I mean, it is the family business, afterall.~~_

_…_

_I don’t know what else to say except “please don’t tell anyone”. Does that even make sense in a sentence? It sounds right to me. Er, anyways, Cas, please don’t tell anyone. I mean, I would be fine with being locked up and sent to a mental asylum. But, what about Sammy (my sassy little brother)? The kid has a difficult time with our dad, and not to mention the amounts of fights he’s gone through already. He has a future for god’s sake!_

_What if he gets bullied because of his crazy brother? What if he get_ s _kicked out of school? That bitch has been whining about Stanford already, and if he doesn’t get into his dream school, he’ll beat the shit out of me. And, I kid you not, for a kid his age, he is one badass. I think you’ll get along with him. ~~But if he beats the shit out of me, then I wouldn’t be able to kiss you. And judging by how often I’ve mentioned it, I think you know how much I really want to.~~_

_Er anyways, sorry to bother you. If you read this, I mean. I feel kinda dumb now that you know so much bout me. But, I’ll be out of your hair soon. See ya around, Cas._

_D. Winchester_

When the sun was causing him to sweat for no reason, Castiel sighed as he wiped it off. He’d just finished packing the rest of his things, ready to fight the sun. Who gave it the right to be so goddamn bright? Apparently: nuclear fusion. He glared at the sun, immediately covering his eyes afterwards.

“Cas?” a gravelly voice called. Castiel turned around with a bright smile. There he was. That piece of shit who never checks his pie ingredients.

“Dean,” he greeted. The man in front of him chuckled nervously as he fidgeted with his hands. Castiel frowned, immediately noticing that something was different. His annoyance long forgotten, he walked to Dean’s side, reaching out to interlock their fingers. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. But, it’s just…” Dean sighed, “do you think we’re moving too fast?”

Castiel tilted his head to the side, staring at Dean with an open mouth. “Wha-”

“I mean, it’s barely been a week since we got married, and before that, we were dating for a year before you proposed. Sammy waited a year to even start dating for real and 6 to man up and ask Gabe.Not- not that I regret marrying you, but…”

Castiel froze. What could he say to that? Did he think that they were moving too fast? “No,” he replied slowly, “I think we’re just making up for lost time.”

“Time?”

“Yeah, time,” Castiel confirmed.

He remembered sitting in the back of the classrooms he shared with Dean, just lightly drawing his silhouette. And yes, his art was, and still is, crappy. But he did it so often that Charlie thought he was insane for having the same picture of Dean in all his binders and folders. Then he remembered seeing Dean a few years back, when they were in their twenties, and he had gone home to sketch Dean’s portrait. He was in the friend zone area for the longest time until Castiel was unable to hide any longer. Then they started doing the little stuff Castiel still loves to do with Dean.

However, Castiel knew that Dean was still uncomfortable with some of the things they did. And he presumed that it wasn’t very fair of him to suddenly place so much on his plate. So, Castiel smiled softly- his blue orbs meeting Dean’s green ones. “But, if you think we are, we can slow down. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We could reopen these boxes, and we could have our weekly sleepovers until-”

“No!” Dean exclaimed loudly. “I’m okay with this. I’m 100% okay with all of this.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Dean straightened his posture and gave him a soldier’s salute. Dean would make an excellent nutcracker. Castiel chuckled, rolling his eyes a little at the action. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, are you okay with this?”

“Dean Winchester, I proposed to you and asked if you wanted to live with me. Of course, I’m okay with this!”

“Right. I forgot bout that,” Dean grinned. He definitely did not forget about the most embarrassing moments in Castiel’s life. After all, who falls on their face while proposing? And who walks straight into a pole while asking someone to live with them? Apparently: Castiel. But now, it was time for the reveal of Dean’s most embarrassing moments. And apparently, Castiel was ready to be amused by Dean’s reactions.

“Speaking of forgetting things…” Castiel smirked, pulling out a rumpled sheet of blue paper. “I believe you have also forgotten this.”

“What’s that?” Castiel ignored Dean’s question and cleared his throat.

“Ahem,” he started. “Dear blue eyed hunk man in class 302-”

“No!” Dean’s eyes widened in shock, immediately snatching the paper. “You can’t read it!”

“Too bad, so sad,” Castiel said, quoting Dean’s words a few weeks ago. Dean groaned, covering his face in embarrassment before Castiel could even continue. “I burned it into my mind already. You had many sexual moments in that letter. I believe you identified as ‘Cas-sexual’.”

“Shuddup! I know!” Dean’s ears burned bright pink. “I just- Charlie told me to try it out, and then I did. And then I wrote embarrassing shit about me eyeing your ass and stalking you.”

Castiel smiled, touching their foreheads together. “It was cute.”

Dean huffed. “Grown men aren’t cute.”

“Neither are they Cas-sexual.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re right. But, I know you are,” Castiel’s smile widened. Dean’s blush deepened and he looked away awkwardly. Almost cooing like he would to a baby, Castiel felt his chest warm at the very sight of it.

“Er, I guess I’m fine with this. I mean, since we were kids… you know...”

“You were?”

“Shit, I mean-” Dean cut himself off. He didn’t know what he meant. He groaned as he covered his face with his hands. “Yeah, I was.”

“That’s cute,” Castiel said with a wide grin. “What grade?”

“Seriously?”

“Please?”

“Stupid Cas eyes... 8th…” Dean muttered under his breath. Castiel smiled, closing his eyes at the memory of a timid boy holding hands with his younger brother. They were awfully cute.

“Oh, so when you moved,” Castiel noted.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“When did you… Start, you know...”

“Oh,” Castiel said and closed his eyes again. “It felt like forever. When I first noticed you, it felt like I’d already known that you were the one for me.”

“What did I tell you about our “no chick flick moment” policy?” Dean imitated Castiel’s famous finger quotes.

“Don’t break it,” Castiel grinned. Of course he remembered. Dean had constantly said that to his younger brother in highschool, and then he’d said it twice while they were dating. But it never stopped Sam, and certainly won’t stop him. “But, hey, you asked.”

Dean groaned in misery. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke up again. “Well… What made you think that it was me that you’re supposed to end up with?”

“When I was younger, my grandparents told me a story on how finding your soulmate felt like Winter had become Summer, and it would feel like I was in a constant state of euphoria. That was the first thing I thought of when you introduced yourself with a bright smile.”

“Oh.”

“But it wasn’t long before I found that you were an asshole.” Dean frowned as Castiel snickered. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want,” Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

Castiel smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as a ray of sunlight hit his face. “Hey, Dean. Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Dean’s face immediately turned a lovely shade of crimson red.

“Er… No? I mean, you didn’t have to. You- you proposed!”

“I killed two angels this week. I’m hunted. I’ve rebelled. And I did it all for you,” Castiel said in a grave voice. Dean snorted.

“Yeah, in your videogame guild. Not in real life, dumbass.”

“Hey! It’s an RPG game! It’s technically ‘real life’.” Dean snorted again. “Besides, it’s just the same reaction you would have if I said that lolicons didn’t exist.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowing.

“See?” Castiel chuckled. Castiel interlocked their hands again, raising Dean’s left one to his lips. “Thank you. I’m really happy right now, Dean.”

“I’d hope so,” Dean looked away, trying to avoid Castiel’s intense gaze.

“I mean it. I’m really happy that you’re with me, Dean. I’m happy I met you again, and that we finally started dating. I’m happy that you chose to marry me, and that you agreed to move in with me. It was very difficult from the beginning, from our beginning, so I’m glad we made it together.”

“...” Dean didn’t say anything for the longest time. (Well, it was more like 3 seconds) “I’m happy too, Cas. I just- dammit, I just love you so damn much I don’t even know what to say.”

Castiel felt his breath hitch in his throat. Dean almost never says “I love you”. Mainly because his family tended to show their love more than say it. This must be a great deal to him.

Castiel must be a great deal to him.

“You’ve said more than enough, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel said as he leaned in ever so slightly.

“So have you, Mr. Winchester.”

That night, when they’ve finished the last of Dean’s boxes, Castiel laid awake. He listened to Dean’s soft snores, almost in awe at the drooling, yet uniquely handsome man next to him. He immediately thought of the day of their wedding.

_Minutes before Castiel had to leave the room to stand at the altar, Dean Winchester popped his head through the door. “Heya Cas.”_

_“Dean!” Castiel immediately stood up and walked towards the door. “Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see me before our wedding?”_

_“Hehe!” Dean grinned, playing with his left hand absentmindedly. “I know, but I just couldn’t help it. I mean, your mother’s ring will be forced into my pudgy hands.”_

_“Hey, I love your pudgy hands.”_

_“I know you do,” Dean said in an overly-cheerful voice. “And relax, Cas. You look amazing.”_

_Castiel blushed, smiling softly at Dean. “You do as well, Dean. You always do.”_

_“Jeez, you have to one-up me,” Dean scowled. Perhaps, at the time, it was nerves, but at that moment, something in Castiel caused him to panic._

_“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to. I just- it was something I was used to replying to you, an- and I wasn’t thinking about it. I’d understand if-”_

_“Cas, calm down. I’m not going to leave you for complimenting me. Jesus Christ,” Dean rolled his eyes. He booped Castiel’s nose. “Come on, blue eyes. Don’t keep me waiting. You’re going to be a Winchester soon, and us Winchesters have a reputation of looking amazing on their wedding day.”_

_“Okay,” Castiel managed to say without losing his breath._

_Sometimes, no, most times, Dean was too good for him. He was as kind as he was handsome. And he was as funny as he was stubborn. All amazingly attractive traits for Castiel, and he’d known that he was a goner when he’d reunited with Dean a few years ago. Or perhaps, he always had known from the day that he caught Dean staring at him in 8th grade. Well, it would make sense then._

_After all, Castiel was always overly excited for school after Dean’s arrival. And Dean’s transfer broke his heart. God, he really was lucky that Dean ended up at his hospital. Not that he was lucky that Dean was injured! But he was lucky that he was the doctor who was allowed to spend a lot of time with him. And learn so much about him in a few months._

_Dean explained everything when he realized he was the same Castiel from his high school. He told Castiel how he hunted the Supernatural, and he’d gotten injured by a demon. That was why he was all bruised up. He explained that he was a hunter from birth, which is why he didn’t stay in the same high school for too long. But Dean told Castiel that he’d kept in contact with Charlie, who was a snarky hacker, and that Benny was a vampire in love with the same Andrea._

_Of course, Castiel had no idea who Benny was, and then Dean blushed and avoided the subject. Castiel let the subject go, and they became friends again. Then one day, Castiel was caught in the middle of a hunt and nearly died. Dean suddenly confessed how he was in love with Castiel, and, when Castiel recovered from the shock, they shared their first kiss in front of the werewolf they were hunting._

_Castiel smiled sweetly at that thought. They were awfully awkward for the first two weeks, and then they were as inseparable as Sam and Dean were._

_“Do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for ricker, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”_

_“I doubt Dean’ll get out of this marriage that easily. He’d have to talk to me about it first,” Castiel replied. Their guests laughed, Sam and Gabriel the loudest. Their kid, Mary, giggled and threw more flower petals at Castiel and Dean. The priest raised an eyebrow, and Castiel grinned. “I do.”_

_“And do you, Dean-”_

_“Yeah, man, I do,” Dean cut him off before he could even finish. “I’ll always do.”_

_Castiel felt his heart warm with affection._

_“You may now kiss the groom.” Dean looked at Castiel, his hands already jittery with the new silver band on his ring finger. Castiel nodded, and they didn’t speak as they pressed their lips together._

_However. That couldn’t have been said the same for Gabriel and Sam. “About damn time you idiots got married!”_

_Other guests joined in the shouts of relief, and Castiel found himself interlocking their fingers together. When he caught Dean’s eye, Castiel grinned. “I love you,” he mouthed._

_“I love you too,” Dean mouthed back._


End file.
